1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal displaying technology field, and more particularly to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the continuous development of a liquid crystal displaying technology, the demand for the function of every component of the liquid crystal display becomes more and more high.
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structure schematic view of a backlight module of the prior art.
The backlight module includes a light source 11, a reflection cover 12, a reflection plate 13 and an optical film 14.
The reflection plate 13 is located under the optical film 14 and is parallel to the optical film 14. There forms a light guide region Q between the reflection plate 13 and the optical film 14. The light source 11 is disposed in the reflection cover 12. The reflection cover 12 can reflect the lights of the light source 11 unto the reflection plate 13 or the optical film 14.
Please continue to refer to FIG. 1, the transmission distance K of the light in the light guide region Q and the height H of the light guide region Q are interacted with each other. Only if the value of K/H is less than 40, the uniformity requirement of the luminance can be satisfied.
However, with the continuous development of the large-sized liquid crystal display, the transmission distance K of the lights will increase. For maintaining the uniformity luminance, the height H of the light guide region Q needs to increase. But this will undoubtedly increase the thickness of backlight module, and contravenes the developing trend of the lightweight liquid crystal display.
Hence, it is one of the technical problems needed to be solved in the liquid crystal displaying technology field that how to reduce or maintain the thickness of the backlight module under the case of the increasing size of the liquid crystal display.